collectableminifigurefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mr. Minifigure
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Collectable Minifigure Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Header Hi! I made the header, but didn't use the image you wanted because it didn't format properly. Let me know what you think. 21:13, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Template change? Why did we change the look of the templates I think my ones looked better then the one you hare now? --- The dawn is coming... Re: Okay, I did that. 15:40, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Other minifigs You should have more than just the minifigs in the minifigure theme in here! Since it's the collectable minifg theme, Max would be a good one to start with! ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ 12:32, July 11, 2011 (UTC) remember me hi mr minifig you might remember me from brickipedia 22:04, July 16, 2011 (UTC) series 6 look here Minifigures Series 6. I'm leaving Brickipedia just for a year or two and I will try to edit around here :) happy editing Agent Swipetalk Hey I'm on this wiki's chat right now so you can talk to me :) Agent Swipetalk Hey, if you unblock the..... if you unblock the homepage, I will make it all nice, if you want, thanks, [[User:Bob bricks|'Bob bricks']] [[User talk:Bob bricks|'Talk']] Ideas for this wikia hi, i have got a logo, and background for this wikia, they have been included in this post Random page bar? what did you mean by random page bar thing, thanks, [[User:Bob bricks|'Bob bricks']] [[User talk:Bob bricks|'Talk']] Respond ASAP. Re:Random page bar hey now I know what your talking about, i need admin rights to do it, thanks, [[User:Bob bricks|'Bob bricks']] [[User talk:Bob bricks|'Talk']] Homepage hey, its [[User:Bob bricks|'Bob bricks']] [[User talk:Bob bricks|'Talk']] , want me to fix up the hompage a bit, it needs somework, thanks, [[User:Bob bricks|'Bob bricks']] [[User talk:Bob bricks|'Talk']] brickipedia stuff was it CGCJ who was unbanning Prisinorzero, due to the "he is my friend" reason? 23:36, January 22, 2012 (UTC) *Bug is biased also? He did unban zero earlier today... I chatted with bug a while ago, and he was telling me some lies.. :S So, should we de-mod bug? 00:09, January 23, 2012 (UTC) *:hmm... 00:28, January 23, 2012 (UTC) meet me on your wiki chat i have a question from, brickguy102 I am still banned from chat :( tell me if im being a annoying with this if u dont want to help me